Breakfast Surprise
by Inell13
Summary: Draco and Blaise receive a surprise when they arrive at Hermione's flat for breakfast one morning. Draco & Blaise, Hermione & Adrian


Title: Breakfast Surprise  
Author: Inell  
Disclaimer: Rowling owns them all  
Pairings: Draco/Blaise, Hermione/Adrian, B/Hr/D friendship  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Blaise and Draco receive a surprise when they arrive at Hermione's for their weekly breakfast  
Note: This was inspired by the Drabble Challenge. I know it's a bit silly, but I had to write it! Forgive me? grin  
To Lady Draherm for listening to me ramble about Adrian/Hermione for hours and never telling me to shut up! And for saying that she LOL when reading this!

BREAKFAST SURPRISE (1/1)There was a loud 'pop' as two wizards suddenly appeared in the silent kitchen. They looked around the empty room, surprise flashing in indigo eyes as curiosity flashed in gray eyes. It was Sunday morning and they had arrived at Hermione Granger's flat at the customary time of nine in the morning. For the past four years, since the War had ended and she had begun working with Blaise at the Ministry, they had met for breakfast. They would show up at nine to find her in the kitchen preparing the meal for the morning. Blaise would begin helping cook while Draco would read the newspaper and tease Hermione about her poor cooking skills, which didn't prevent him from eating everything the brunette witch prepared.To arrive at her flat to find the kitchen quiet and the apartment silent was unexpected and a bit worrisome. Hermione was a creature of habit, always up by half past six to go for a jog before heading towards work. Draco often advised that she be daring and sleep until seven, usually resulting in something being thrown at him by the witch he still found it odd to call friend. He refused to display his concern upon discovering the empty kitchen, but it was there in the back of his mind.She was one of the only people that had accepted the relationship between him and Blaise, never wavering in her friendship to his lover and opening her heart to include him despite their tumultuous history at Hogwarts. In some ways, though he'd never admit it to anyone even Blaise, he considered her a bit like a sister, feeling like her protective older brother in much the same way that Potty and Weasel must, a slight grimace crossing his handsome face at the idea of having something in common with those morons."Perhaps she overslept," Blaise finally declared quietly, his eyes catching Draco's, "do you suppose she's ill?""She was perfectly fine during lunch on Friday," Draco noted, "and she'd have owled us to cancel if she felt sick.""You're right," Blaise smiled, "she's been working a lot of overtime on that new project so I bet she just slept in today. I'll start making breakfast."Draco smirked, mischief flashing in his eyes as he said, "And I'll go wake Sleeping Beauty.""Do try to refrain from antagonizing her this early in the morning," Blaise cautioned, "and don't harass her because she actually slept in one day.""Harass Granger?" Draco gave his lover an innocent smile, "Who? Me?""Just remember, if she hexes you, don't whine to me," Blaise winked before giving the blond a quick kiss. Slapping him on the arse, he said, "Now go wake her up while I start cooking."Draco walked down the hallway to her bedroom, a smug smile on his face as he opened her door, "Wakey wakey...oh my God! My eyes! My eyes!"He quickly covered his eyes, a look of shock on his face as he attempted to get the image out of his mind. Hermione hadn't been sleeping. No, in fact she'd been far from sleeping. She'd been straddling some bloke, her hips undulating in a very improper way, and she'd been making noises that might very well traumatize him for a long time. "Make it stop," he whined, hearing her gasp as the moaning and groaning stopped. Seeing Hermione Granger naked was not high on his list of ways to start off a Sunday. Okay, so maybe he'd thought about it once or twice, but purely in a curious way not because he actually wanted to see one of his best friends nude and sweaty and shagging some guy."Draco!" Hermione gasped as she saw Draco standing in her door way, the pleasure of her orgasm ending abruptly as her entire body turned red from embarrassment at being caught having sex by her friend."What the Hell is going on?" Blaise asked as he ran down the hall upon hearing Draco's rather shrill scream. The sight that greeted him would have been rather amusing under normal circumstances. Okay, it was rather amusing even now."She was shagging!" Draco moaned as he turned and buried his head against his lover's chest, "And making breathy noises and I saw her naked!""Poor baby," Blaise patted Draco's shoulder before looking at Hermione, who was a very pretty shade of red. She was holding a sheet over her and looked mortified. "Good morning, Hermione.""This isn't happening," Hermione muttered, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. She felt lips against her breast, slapping the arm of her lover as she hissed, "Stop that!""I love it when you get bossy, Kitten," Adrian drawled lazily before deliberately running his tongue along her neck."Ahem," Draco cleared his throat, sulking a bit that no one was paying attention to him. "I have been traumatized! I may very well need to seek therapy after that lurid display I witnessed. Can we talk about me for a moment? I'm emotionally scarred!""You always were such a drama queen, Malfoy," Adrian chuckled as he laid back against Hermione's bed, his lips twisted in an amused smile as she glared at him for not being at all upset about being caught in her bed."Pucey?" Draco raised his head and looked at his former teammate. He slowly smiled, his distress forgotten as he realized he now had a perfect opportunity to tease Hermione even more. "Well, well, well. Granger shagging a Slytherin. Tsk, tsk. And here you claim to be such a good girl.""Oh, she's good, all right," Adrian smirked, laughing when Hermione glared at him, turning an even rosier shade of pink at the husky chuckle that followed his words."Nice tits, Granger," Draco remarked evilly, enjoying this golden opportunity to irritate her, "All round and perky.""Full, are they?" Blaise arched a brow, delighted when Hermione groaned and pulled the sheet over her head, muttering things about finding her wand and hexing Slytherins."She's a wild one, isn't she?" Draco winked at Adrian as Hermione continued to curse them. "Should have seen it, Blaise. She was carrying on like a woman in one of those Muggle Prawn movies.""Prawn?" Blaise frowned before laughing, "Porno movies. Hermione Granger! You wicked little minx!""I'm going to hex you all," Hermione lowered the sheet long enough to give Blaise and Draco a deadly glare before turning her attention to the handsome man beneath her. "And you! Quit laughing! This is terribly embarrassing.""I'm not laughing," Adrian denied, finding her even more adorable when she was flustered. His smile softened as he looked at the woman he loved, having to ask, "Why is it embarrassing to be seen with me? You obviously hadn't even told them about us.""I'm embarrassed that Draco walked in on us in the middle of, well, you know, not that he found out I'm dating you," she explained to the man she'd been dating for the last six weeks. She had kept him a secret because it was rather nice having a secret and because, honestly, she hadn't been exactly sure what their relationship was going to be and hadn't wanted to tell her friends she was falling for a guy who might have only been interested in a sexual relationship. Last week, when he'd whispered that he loved her before snuggling against her and going to sleep, she'd known that it was time to go public because she loved him, too. "I planned to tell them today, hence the reason I invited you to stay for breakfast.""Ah, this is so touching," Draco rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound, amusement in his eyes as he said, "I think I might be sick.""Perhaps you should leave then," Hermione suggested sweetly, giving him a perfected glare."And miss this sentimental dribble? Not a chance," Draco blew her a kiss before turning his attention to the handsome wizard who was currently laying in her bed. His eyes narrowed as he asked suddenly, "So, Pucey, what exactly are your intentions with our Granger? I'll have you know that I won't tolerate you using her for a wild shag and then not owling her afterwards.""And I thought it couldn't get worse," Hermione shook her head, giving Blaise a desperate look, "Stop him! He's your lover, can't you do something?""Actually, I'm rather interested in hearing the answer to that question, myself," Blaise gave Adrian a probing look, having heard of the reputation the older wizard had, having no intention of allowing Hermione to be hurt by some charming pretty boy. His eyes moved over the disheveled caramel colored hair and the handsome face, having to admit that Adrian Pucey was very good looking. He also noticed that he was looking at Hermione as if she was the most beautiful witch in the world, a completely besotted look in his green eyes, which gave him an idea that this relationship was more serious than just sex. Hermione had some explaining to do, it would seem, keeping her affair secret until she'd literally been caught in the act."It's okay, Kitten," Adrian told her before looking at the two wizards. He ignored the fact that he was currently laying naked in her bed with her straddling him, knowing that these men were important to his witch, nearly as much as Ron and Harry, whom he had met Friday evening for a similar interrogation. Hermione was surrounded by people that cared about her and loved her, a variety of different personalities that had one thing in common: affection for her. Pansy had warned him that his biggest conflict might come from the lovers currently glaring at him, letting him know that they were extremely protective of Hermione because she'd accepted their relationship without hesitation, making her an important part of their lives. He met their gaze without flinching and was completely honest, telling them, "I love her. She's too smart for me and I know I don't deserve her, but I'm a selfish man and have no intention of letting her go now that I've found her. She's beautiful, kind, sexy, and the best person I've ever met."Blaise smiled tenderly at his blushing best friend as he agreed, "She's very special.""If you hurt her, you'll wish you were never born," Draco said cheerfully, his eyes flashing with sincerity as he waited for Adrian to acknowledge his promise. Once he had, he smirked, ready to tease again, "Good, that's settled. So, Granger, I never pegged you for a screamer. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?""Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him, rolling her eyes when she saw the smug grin on his face. Trust Draco to ruin a tender moment. She was never going to hear the end of this, wishing that it had been Blaise who walked in on them because he, at least, wouldn't tease her until they were senile about being caught shagging her boyfriend.Adrian moved her beside him, careful to keep the sheet over her as he stood up and stretched. Leaning over, he kissed her thoroughly, his fingers tangling in her hair as he deepened the kiss before reluctantly releasing her lips. "I'll make us some pancakes while you talk to your friends and get dressed, Kitten.""I love pancakes," she whispered as she moved her fingers over his cheek before brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. "I love you, too. More than pancakes."Adrian had to kiss her again after her shy declaration, not caring that they had an audience. When he released her lips this time, he stepped away before he pushed her back against the bed and forgot all about having anything breakfast except her. Glancing at Blaise and Draco, he arched a brow, "Do you boys like pancakes?""Uh huh," was about the best that Blaise could say, debating whether or not he should remind Adrian that he was naked. The view was certainly enjoyable, the other wizard an average height but possessing a rather muscular build and an arse that rivaled Draco's."Damn, Granger, you are a wildcat, aren't you?" Draco smiled wickedly as he saw the scratches that covered Adrian's chest and back. "I'm so proud, you naughty minx.""Ade, why don't you go make us breakfast while I kill Malfoy," Hermione declared, not nearly as mortified now as she had been earlier, though she was considering using obliviate on Draco."I'll visit you at Azkaban every weekend," Adrian promised with a wink before he started towards the door, his fingers scratching his lower stomach as his other hand moved through his messy hair."God, Adrian!" Hermione's eyes widened as she saw his bare arse, "You're naked!""Damn, you had to tell him," Blaise grinned at her.Adrian laughed at Blaise's words, having to admit that he hadn't even realized, not that he cared that much about nudity, having an appreciation for the human form. But he had no intention of parading around naked unless it was just him and Hermione so he grabbed his jeans and slid them on, leaving them unbuttoned and not bothering with a shirt as he walked past Draco and Blaise on his way to the kitchen.Hermione, Blaise, and Draco all watched him walk out, appreciation in their eyes of his jeans clad arse. Draco and Blaise moved to sit beside Hermione on the bed, Blaise pulled her against his side as he hugged her, and Draco teasingly trying to pull her sheet down. Hermione tried to glare at them, to let them know she was annoyed at their antics, but she ended up slapping Draco's hand away from her sheet before leaning against Blaise's shoulder and smiling, "I love you guys." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Now go help Adrian cook breakfast while I get dressed. I'm starving!"The End. 


End file.
